


Brush Strokes

by chaosfay



Series: Delylah and Cullen [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Paint, F/M, Fluff, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delylah finds out Cullen is ticklish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brush Strokes

“If you don’t sit still, I won’t be able to finish this.” 

“It tickles!”  Cullen could barely contain his laughter as Delylah made another brushstroke on his back.

Straddling his ass, which--as it turned out--was a great seat, she smiled.  “Wait, you’re ticklish?”

“Yes.  Now hurry up with the painting, or I may throw you off.”

She moved the paintbrush more deliberately, soft light strokes, the irritation of his movements no longer present.  “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“Because those who know I’m ticklish tend to use it against me, namely my siblings.” 

Setting the brush and paint on the floor, Delylah leaned back.  “I guess it’s a good thing I had you lie on the rug instead of the bed.  That would have made things far more difficult.”  Admiring her work, “It’s too bad no one else will be able to see this until tomorrow.”

“Wait, what?”  He made to turn over, but Delylah quickly pushed his shoulder down.

“It’s not paint, exactly, but something used to stain the skin.  It lasts for several weeks when done correctly.”  She blew over her work, leaving a trail of gooseflesh in her wake.

“What did you paint on my back?”  The confidence that was present before they started was now sadly gone.

“The Inquisition symbol, nothing embarrassing.  Now just lie there awhile, take a nap, just don’t move.”  She stood up with care. “I’m going to get something to eat.  Are you hungry?  Perhaps some--”  Delylah didn’t get to finish her sentence.  Cullen snored softly on the soft rug, taking a nap as she suggested.


End file.
